As long as you're happy
by inandout
Summary: Hermione tells Ron and Harry the truth: she's going out with Draco. But what will their reactions be? Will they just be happy for her? Or will their hatred cloud their vision? First fic ever, RR for help please! )
1. story starter

A/N: Ok... this is my first ever fic... and I'm sort of put off by all these other fics I've read that are SOOOO good. The plot is sorta predictable, but then, I'm not sure how long I'm gonna do this for, so I hope things go according to the little plan I have inside my head. Anyway, please RR and give a newbie some encouragement! =) inandout  
  
Chapter 1 The Truth Comes Out  
  
Ron shrugged Harry off. "Harry, you always have to have everything, don't you? Always, and you want to have her."  
  
Harry made a move to speak, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"I've had enough Harry, enough of being in your shadow. Hermione and I are in love. There's nothing you can to do tear us apart!" By now, Ron was clearly in tears,  
  
Harry looked at his best friend. He had changed. He wasn't just one of the Weasley boys, nor was he just "Harry's friend", he was Ron. Tears prickled in Harry's eyes. "Ron, I'm sorry. I never meant to −"  
  
"Harry? Ron? What's wrong?' Hermione had entered the Common Room without either of them knowing.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly wiped away their tears and turned to face Hermione, the girl, no, woman, they were fighting over. She wasn't who she was when they had first met her, all those years ago. In fact, they had all changed. So maybe he still hadn't completely gotten over Sirius' death three years ago, but he now knew that it wasn't his fault.  
  
Shaking his thoughts from his mind, Harry took in Hermione. God, she's beautiful, he caught himself thinking.  
  
"Uh... what's going on?" she asked again. Her eyes flicked between her two best friends. She'd known them long enough to tell that they were hiding something from her. Folding her arms over her chest, she waited for one of them to answer her.  
  
Ron broke first. "Uh, nothing 'Mione... we were... uh... just arguing over a game of chess we were playing."  
  
Her gaze drifted around the room. "Where's the board?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Harry spoke up. "We were... uh... playing in the library."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "No you weren't. I just came from there..."  
  
Appearing out of nowhere, Ginny spoke up. "They were fighting over you," she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Both Ron and Harry began to protest, but they were cut off by looks from Ginny.  
  
Hermione's face softened. "Oh," she said quietly, staring down at her hands as the words sunk in. She sad down in one of the chairs, as she realised what Ginny meant. She looked back up at them, before taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Harry. Ron. I think there's something I should tell you." She paused, casting a pleading glance at Ginny, who slowly shook her head. "I'm... uh... going out with Draco." She winced, although her two best friends had yet to say anything.  
  
They just stood there, staring at her, before her words settled in their minds.  
  
They both reacted at the same time.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Harry.  
  
"That idiot of a thing?" cried Ron.  
  
Hermione covered her face with her hands. "Gin, what do I do?" she murmured, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. I shouldn't have told them... I shouldn't have told them.  
  
Ginny glanced over to her friend, and awkwardly gave her a hug. "You go on upstairs, I'll take care of this."  
  
Hermione gave her a grateful smile, and headed up to the Girl's Dormitories, leaving behind Harry's and Ron's yelling.  
  
Harry and Ron watched as she ran off, as she cried. They suddenly stopped yelling at her, and thought about how they had brought her to tears.  
  
Suddenly Harry gave Ron a questioning glare. "Didn't you say that you and 'Mione were in love?"  
  
"Harry, you git! I was just saying that to get you to accept that I would be better with her that you would. Honestly..."  
  
They sat in a stunned silence, looking helplessly at Ginny.  
  
She shrugged. "Nice one."  
  
"I knew they would take it all wrong. They can't get over their hatred for him to happy for their supposed best friend," Hermione wailed. Her crying had subsided to the occasional sob and shaky breath, but her red rimmed eyes still showed the signs of her outburst. Pausing, she stopped to look at Ginny?  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They were fighting over me?" Hermione asked, the full effect finally coming to her.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I suppose. Something about how Harry's always had everything and now he wants you, but how you and Ron are in love?"  
  
This made Hermione laugh. "Me and Ron/"  
  
Ginny squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, I did think you fancied him before you told me about Mal−" Hermione gave her a glare. "−Draco."  
  
Hermione sighed. "You're right. I always thought that I liked Ron... but then Draco... This is all so confusing." She paused, thinking. "Gin, what do you think of Draco and I? Honestly?"  
  
Ginny squirmed again. What was she supposed to say? That she totally agreed with Ron and Harry, or that she didn't care as long as her friend was happy? "Well... uh..." Ginny gave up. "Look. I've got to say that I can't really see any change in him," Hermione protested but Ginny continued," but 'Mione, you're my friend, and I guess as long as you're happy..."  
  
Hermione smiled at this. "Thanks Gin. No, if only Ron and Harry saw it like that too."  
  
Trying to comfort her, Ginny said, "Just give them time. I'm sure they'll get over it once they realise that he makes you happy." She stopped, thinking. "He does make you happy, doesn't he?"  
  
Hermione gave her a small smile. "Yeah, he does," she whispered, softly.  
  
Ginny clasped her hands over her heart and sighed. "I'm such a hopeless romantic. Even if I do despise the uh... guy, your story is sooo sweet. 'Mione tell me again!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ok." As she retold the story of how Draco and she got together, she remembered the day, and relieved it in her mind.  
  
"Mum, I'll be fine! It's our seventh year! We've gone over and over this plenty of times!" Hermione tried to squirm out of her mother's embrace, but to now avail. Spotting a flash of bright red hair, she yelled out. "Ron!"  
  
At the mention of her daughter's friend, Mrs Granger quickly straightened herself out, determined not to let the tears in her eyes fall. "Ron, how nice to see you again."  
  
Ron shifted on his feet. "Uh, hi Mrs Granger. You must be awfully proud 'Mione, getting Head Girl and all..."  
  
"Oh, I know, isn't it lovely! My little girl is growing up!" The tears were building up in her eyes.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mother, I'll be fine. Look, we must get going. Send my love to Daddy, ok?"  
  
Mrs Granger just nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she watched her baby go away, again.  
  
Hermione reached out to hug her mother good bye, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Mum," and then she was pulled away by Ron.  
  
"You poor thing."  
  
Hermione looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. So her mum was sad to see her go. What was so wrong with that?  
  
"Look who's Head Boy."  
  
Following Ron's gaze, Hermione gasped. Malfoy. Of all the people that could have been Head Boy, it had to be him.  
  
Ron gave her a brief hug of encouragement as she walked up to him.  
  
Draco Malfoy turned to look at her, a smirk on his face. "So, the Mudblood's Head Girl."  
  
Hermione noticed his shifty gaze. Something's not right here, she thought to herself. He's never unsure about anything. And since when did the word "Mudblood" become a concern to him?  
  
Ron grabbed his wand, but Hermione gently place a hand on his arm, telling him not to act so rashly.  
  
"Malfoy," she said curtly.  
  
"We'll be sharing a room, you know," he said, off-handedly.  
  
Hermione cringed. She had forgotten about that part of her duty. "Just make sure you keep to your side, and I'll keep to mine. Wouldn't want to contaminate your side now, would I?" And with that, she grabbed Ron by the arm, and dragged him off to find Harry.  
  
"And this here, will be the entrance to the Head Common Room." Professor McGonagall. She peered down at Hermione and Draco. "I trust that the two of you will remain in your own separate rooms."  
  
Hermione took a step away from Draco. "Yes Professor."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded. "Well then, you will see that, as usual, your trunks have already been brought up to your rooms. Please keep in mind that the two of you are to set an example to the first years. No arguing or fighting," taking in the shocked faces on the Heads, she sighed, adding, "at least not in front of the younger students. Now, your first prefects meeting will be tomorrow at 3pm sharp. The other prefects will be coming here, to meet, and I trust that you will use the time wisely." With a nod of her head, Professor McGonagall turned and headed off towards the Great Hall.  
  
Draco cast a glance over to Hermione. "So, Mudblood−"  
  
Hermione cut him off, by wrenching her wand out of her robe, and thrusting it against his chest. "Never, and I say never, call me that again."  
  
Draco, turned white. He had never seen this side of Hermione before, always the good little, know-it-all that she was. "Ok. Sorry, Granger."  
  
Putting her wand back into her robes, she looked him in the eye. "Hermione, Malfoy. Hermione."  
  
Draco paused. "If we're to act civil towards each other, than I'll call you Hermione if you call me Draco." He grinned, though it seemed more like a sneer on his face.  
  
Hermione paused. "Ok Mal− Draco. Truce... at least for now."  
  
He smiled at her. "Ok." Then he turned and walked up to his room.  
  
Hermione stood there, surprised. She had seen him smile. And he has a gorgeous smile, she caught herself thinking. Ew! Yuck. Do not thinking of Mal− Draco like that.  
  
And that had been the beginning of everything. Their truce, had sparked something between them, that even Hermione herself couldn't identify. A little part of her wished that it was love, but she was scared of what 'love' could do to her, especially with Draco. She could only hope that things would smooth over with her best friends.  
  
A/N: Ok. That completely sucked. sigh well, I can only hope that someone likes some of it? It was a bit long... with the whole sort of explaining everything... and then I didn't really EXPLAIN everything... sorry!! I'll write more next time... but only if I get reviews, coz at the moment, I'm not really sure whether or not I like where this is going... =/ but maybe... ok... I think I will continue this... and sort of clarify up stuff between Hermione and Draco, coz it's all a bit weird yeah? Well, hope someone out there liked SOME of it... coz if there's only one person, I'll be happy, but it's 12:30 am right now... and I just want to crash... please RR!!! =) love, inandout 


	2. deserting

****

****

********

* * *

**Well, I've officially deserted this fic. I don't like it AT ALL, so if anyone wants to use this as a story starter, feel free to use it... just as long as you give me word of who you are and where your story is! =) inandout **

* * *


End file.
